


A Sweet Start

by DragonsInkwell (Lafrenze)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafrenze/pseuds/DragonsInkwell
Summary: New Year's Eve fluff with Yusuke.





	A Sweet Start

The instant Yusuke realizes he can no longer find you in LeBlanc, he's stopped in his tracks by a brief panic. He knows the other three men of the Phantom Thieves have been vying with him to spend the evening with you, and the thought that perhaps you've gone off with one of them is upsetting, to say the least. But when he scans the cafe Ren is busy brewing more coffee behind the counter, Makoto and Akechi are embroiled in an animated conversation, and Ryuji's attention was fixated on whatever Ann was showing him on her phone. So then, where did you go?

"What does the fox see, huh Inari?"

He was so engrossed in his search for you, Yusuke didn't notice Futaba's presence until she practically tackled him from behind. "Ah... Futaba. I am simply... observing our little gathering. Such moments are full of vibrant energy, a veritable treasure trove of inspiration waiting to be discovered."

"Mwehehe, so that's your cover story?" Futaba asks with a mischievous glee, circling around to stand in front of him. "You know what I think? I think you've noticed a certain someone is missing, isn't that right?"

Yusuke has no idea what to say to that. While her accusation was true, he didn't want to just admit it so freely. "Well it's nearly midnight. It would be best if we were all gathered for the main event, yes?"

Seemingly pleased by his answer, Futaba claps her hands together with a toothy grin. "Such a noble observation, Inari! With such a good reply, I think I can safely give you a hint. She said she needed some fresh air, so she stepped outside.”

“I see...” He's not sure if he should be disappointed at this news or not. He knows you've been the subject of a great deal of attention this evening, so the knowledge that you left to seek some privacy is believable. And yet, Yusuke still harbored the desire to find you.

“Aww, don't look so down on New Year's Eve! What if your face gets stuck like that for the whole year? If you promise to behave, I can give you another hint, you know.”

Now that piqued his interest. To be able to spend even a little morsel of time with you and you alone this evening would be miraculous. “A hint you say?” But before his own enthusiasm completely takes hold of him he stops himself. If you wanted to be alone, would it be appropriate from him to chase you down? “No, never mind such a request. I don't wish to disturb her, especially when she should be enjoying this celebration with us in peace.”

“So thoughtful! Yup, I'm sure now. If I had to guess, she's probably hiding in the alley leading to the bath-house,” Futaba says with a cheery smile. “Don't worry, she'll be happy if it's you.”

“What do you mean 'if it's you'?”

She holds off answering, instead choosing to sneak behind him and give his back a little shove. “I'm saying now's your chance to swoop in like the thief you are and steal a kiss! If you don't hurry, one of the others will notice, you know. Oracle's got your back, so no one will bother you two, I promise!”

It occurs to Yusuke that he shouldn't be so easily persuaded, but as soon as the thought of one of his 'rivals' going out in search of you and finding you crosses his mind he's already crossing the room. A quick glance around as he reaches for the door reveals none of the other Phantom Thieves seem to be paying him any mind, minus Futaba of course. She's beaming at him and giving him a confidant thumbs-up.

The night air is far colder than the atmosphere inside the cafe, but it's oddly refreshing, he finds. Yongan-Jaya is quiet, and it instills a peace in Yusuke. On instinct he reaches for the sketchbook he usually keeps on him, before he realizes that not only does he not have it on him but that there was a much more important task than trying to immortalize this feeling of calm. Futaba told him where you would be, didn't she? There were only a few minutes left before midnight, he needs to hurry.

You're exactly where she said, leaning against the wall next to the Laundromat fiddling with your phone. Even though he came to find you filled with a brimming determination, now that he's here Yusuke isn't sure how to approach you. After all, you were here trying to relax alone, weren't you? But Futaba also said you would accept his company, so it would surely be alright. Mind made up, he calls your name quietly to gain your attention.

Hearing your name startles you badly enough that you nearly drop your phone. You didn't expect to be found so quickly. All night the boys had been trying to get your attention and, while flattering, it was exhausting. Not that you meant to spend so much time out here. When you looked up to find Yusuke all that fatigue melted away, however. “Ah Yusuke, what're you doing out here?”

“I... Futaba told me you were recovering out here,” he explains. He hadn't thought this through, what he would say to you, how he could ask for what he wanted. “It's almost midnight and I wanted to find you.”

A quick glance at the time on your phone confirms this. 11:58 pm. You laugh, hoping it doesn't sound as awkward as you feel. “Sorry, I didn't mean to ditch everyone for so long. It just gets so crowded with all of us at LeBlanc, you know? Come on, let's get back before everyone else gets worried too.”

You kick off the wall and pocket your phone, but instead of moving to walk you back to the cafe, Yusuke stays put. He considers it for a moment, going back with you to spend the rest of the evening as friends and comrades. “May I be so bold as to make a request?” No, he's already come this far.

“Huh?” The question catches you off guard. Hadn't he been looking for you so you didn't miss out? Or, did you dare hold out hope? “Um, sure. What do you want, Yusuke?”

“I wish to spend these last moments of the year with you alone, if I may. To celebrate the new year with one as splendid as you would be a dream come true.” He wasn't sure how else to phrase his desire, but Yusuke finds himself second guessing his approach. It's selfish of him, but the others (Akechi especially) monopolized so much of your time these last few days. He wants this, dearly, and can only hope you do too.

His answer takes you by surprise, but you can't stop the way a smile starts to pull at your lips. It's not as though you didn't have your own hopes for tonight, it's that having to make a public declaration of your choice on a night you were supposed to be spending as friends seemed so unnecessarily dramatic. You could spend it like this though. Perhaps it wasn't the most ideal setting, but you could hardly ask for a more perfect person to be here with. “That would make me really happy, actually,” you reply, stepping closer to him, making sure to leave enough distance to cover for yourself in case you were misinterpreting his question.

There's no words Yusuke can find to express his joy at your answer, so he doesn't try. He closes the short distance you left and pulls you into an embrace. He's completely forgotten his exact goal in his excitement; finally having you in his arms and all to himself is all he can register right now. You fit so nicely against him, and the way it feels to have you hold him in return fills Yusuke with a sublime peace.

It's not long before the gentle moment is disturbed by several noises: fireworks in the distance, nearby shouting, and the buzzing of your phone. “Ah! We missed it!” you panic. There was no countdown out here, and since you weren't watching the clock you didn't notice the time change over.

“Not so, it's still midnight, isn't it? We may be a little late, but who will notice but us?” He doesn't like to see you upset, not even this little. Yusuke holds you a little closer, hoping to reassure you. “Besides, this gives me a chance to ask you properly: May I kiss you?”

You sputter a little bit, taken off-guard, before bashfully burying your head into his chest to hide your blush. Oh, you'd absolutely thought about it, asking Yusuke to be your New Year's kiss, not that you ever intended to ask. You'd considered that he might ask too, though it's another emotion entire to hear him actually do so. After taking a few breaths to regain your composure you straighten up and look at Yusuke properly. “You're on point tonight. I'd like that a lot, yeah.”

Mercifully, he doesn't hesitate once you give him the permission he seeks, leaning down to place his lips delicately against your own, and it's everything you could have hoped for. Truly, the best start to the new year.


End file.
